Clank
Clank is the Multiwatch's DNA sample of a Zoni/Robot created in the Great Clock. Appearance Clank is a cute little robot and the only known hybrid of a zoni and a robot and the first hybrid to be locked within the Multiwatch. Clank was diminutive in size; 2'2" and 17 lbs. He has green eyes and was made entirely out metal and Raritanium alloy. His eyes had 2 black eyelids. At some scenes, Clank's eyes were light blue, likely due to oversights or errors. He has three black fingers on each hand. He has a short antenna on top of his head with a little red lightbulb on top of it. At ages 16 through 30, he wore the Multiwatch symbol on his chest. Ages 4 through 11, he wore the Multiwatch symbol on his forehead. Powers and Abilities From the first season onwards, he was fitted with the Heli-Pack, Thruster-Pack, and a Hydro-Pack. In the second season, Shady Salesman Billy sold Clank the Levitator, a device which enabled Clank to fly using boost pads. In "Tools of Destruction", the Zoni gave Clank the Robo-Wings. In "Into the Nexus" he received the Jetpack upgrade, and it was shown that alone he was capable of sustained flight using the Heli-Pack, Thruster-Pack, Jetpack, and Robo-Wings. Clank is incredibly intelligent. At one point he was able to calculate the final digit of pi, which is supposed to be an infinite number. He has knowledge of many languages, including Blargian, Tyhrranese, Lombax, Markizanian, Cazarian, the language the Factory Robots spoke, and monkey, although he admits its "only enough to get by." He seemed to have some sort of device for shrinking objects that he puts in his torso. He was also upgraded with a weapon called the Clank Zapper which allowed him to damage enemies from a very far distance. It is also a powerful attack. Clank possessed some combat skills, in the early series he was quite "weak" only being able to deal with small enemies because Zach was inexperienced with becoming Clank for the first time, although he was capable of delivering swift punches. He later became much more efficient at fighting, utilizing his special "Clank-Fu" fighting style to utilize powerful chops, punches, and other heavy blows. He also learned to utilize one of his Heli-Pack blades as a throwing weapon. After utilizing an Ultra-Mech Pad (now can access the form without the use of one), Clank would transform into Giant Clank, in this form Clank was a powerful hulking behemoth who could easily punch his way through whatever stood in his way, fire a barrage of missiles from his wrists, and launch a powerful charged ball of energy, or an energy bomb. He could also fly at very high speeds, able to travel from planet to planet in a short time. In "Size Matters" he was shown flying around space (passing by multiple planets) and took down an entire fleet of ships led by a dreadnought, in this appearance he could rapid fire high power lasers. In "Secret Agent Clank" he flew from planet to planet in an incredibly short amount of time. The Zoni gave the ability to slow down time and the Geo-Laser (which was as powerful as at least two crates of pyrocidic nitro cells). Clank also got a Heli-Pack boost in A Crack in Time, allowing him to quadruple jump. Sigmund also installed a Quantum Actuater in Clank's circuitry, allowing Clank to create and use time pads, it also gave Clank immunity to time manipulation and any changes and altercations made to the timeline. He was also capable of moving when time was frozen. Clank could also give others immunity to time disruptions - as shown in "A Crack in Time" and "All 4 One", where his time bombs affected his enemies, but were not detrimental to his allies. Clank is able to use his antenna to command Gadge-Bots or Microbots to perform tasks for him. Gadge-Bots are typically able to attack enemies and to enter switches that allow Clank to open doors. Some certain Microbots also have additional unique abilities, with the Bridge Bot being able to extend itself to provide Clank a bridge to cross, the Lifter Bot able to lift large obstacles, and the Hammer Bot able to slam a hammer to interact with some items. When Clank encountered the Zoni, he was also able to give them commands, commanding them to levitate him across gaps or slow down time significantly. Clank also has access to the Clank Grapple in Going Mobile that allows Clank to extend his arm and swing across the environment. In "Into the Nexus", Clank could travel into the Netherverse with the help of a Rift Cracker and also change gravity thanks to upgrades by Pollyx. Clank was able to use a Spotlight attachment to find rifts to the Netherverse, and access it through them. Here, he could bend gravity to his will. Like a majority of Zach's aliens, Clank also seems to emerge from many deadly situations that other people have died from almost unscathed. This is especially shown when he survived Robot War III, and ended the war. Because of Clank's robotic body, he is the only Zoni capable of resisting the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, since the hypersonic sound waves cannot pierce his robotic shell to get to disrupt his body's energy. In "A Crack In Time" he survived the Asteroid Flinger 5000 launching him at faster than light speeds from one sector of the galaxy to the next over the course of several hours, and then survived the asteroid's impact onto a planet's surface (without injury, thanks to three of his collected Zoni shielding him). In "All 4 One", Clank was capable of surviving several bolts of lightning - as shown during the Fearsome Foursome's attempt to destroy the W.A.S.P. After years of practice, Clank taught himself special abilities including time manipulation and levitation without the use of the Zonies. However, only 30 year old Clank could do this. Weaknesses Because of Clank's smaller size, Clank can only take on smaller enemies unless with the use of weapons where he can take on bigger and stronger enemies. Clank's health is lower than most of Zach's aliens, which means Zach needs to be extra careful and smart when using Clank in combat. Clank is more easier to be defeated by enemies due to his smaller size and health. Appearances * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes Trivia * Clank's favorite color is green. * Clank's favorite number was eighty-three billion and four point seven (83,000,000,004.7). * According to Insomniac personnel, Clank was about 17 lbs. * Clank's birthday is October 26, 2002 because Clank (with all of the other Multiwatch aliens) and Zach are the same person who was also born on October 26, 2002. * Clank made more appearances in "Ratchet: Deadlocked" than "Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty", even though his name is only in the latter title. * Clank is the icon on a PS2 memory card. * The origins of Clank lie in the robots that would have originally covered the Multiwatch's body. Calling it a "visual mess," the developers stripped down the elements to a normal small fighting robot. That robot became Clank. * Clank was meant to be 3 mini-robots but eventually ended up being 1 robot because Insomniac Games felt it would be too difficult to animate three smaller robots during every scene. * In addition, he was later on classed as a mechanical lizard, seen in the concept art to the right. Only his eyes and articulated legs were transferred to the final design. * Clank said his sprockets were responsible for laughing (especially when being teleported). His laugh was probably derived from Orvus who had an identical laugh to Clank, Orvus being Clank's DNA source. * Clank made only two very small appearances in "Quest for Booty", even though his name was in the title. * Apparently, Titanium Bolts were located inside Clank, as shown in "Size Matters". Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heros Category:Heros Category:Zoni Category:Robots Category:Protagonits Category:Small Aliens Category:Big Aliens Category:Smart Aliens Category:Likeable Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Multiwatch Aliens